The Right Decision
by FinchelFeet1
Summary: Snow and her lovely daughter Emma go through a portal and land in Lima, Ohio. They go after the wraith and discover something unexpected...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Let's tell the story behind this story. Since a few months I watch OUAT and I've always watched Glee so I thought, why not combine those two in a fanfic? It takes place in season 2, episode 1, after Snow and Emma had jumped into the portal. I'm sorry if I've made to much mistakes, but sadly, English isn't my mother tongue. Also, I don't own any of Glee's or OUAT's characters, sadly. I hope I don't disappoint you! (Btw, it's Snow's POV)**

**The Right Decision**

I held my daughter's hand while we fell through the portal. I saw everything around me spin, but I knew everything was going to be okay, because I wasn't alone. I squeezed Emma's hand and she squeezed me back. I knew she thought the same. We were together and together we could handle anything.

/

I opened my eyes and looked around. What was this place. I looked next to me and saw Emma getting up.

"Emma, where are we?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Let's find out."

/

"One thing for sure, we haven't landed in the Enchanted Forest, even I can see that."

Emma said while we were walking to see if we could find anything that would show us where we were.

"I think it's not any magical place at all."

Emma suddenly stood still.

"Why are we here?"

I frowned.

"Because we fell through a portal. Emma, are you alright?"

"No, that's not what I meant. Look at that."

She pointed at a building far distanced from where we were standing, but it was close enough to see there was something going on over there. There were people running out of the building, screaming, and I even saw one girl faint.

"Do you think what I think?"

I nodded.

"The wraith."

/

"What's the plan?"

I asked while we were running toward the building.

"There isn't a plan. I just hope we can make it before the wraith sucks somebody's soul out."

We kept running until we saw what kind of building it was. It was a high school.

"Shit, look at all these innocent teenagers." Emma said and I started to worry even more.

"We can't let a wraith suck a soul from a teenager! C'mon Em, let's go inside."

/

We ran through the halls of the school until we heard a girl screaming and crying and so we went that way. I stood still – and so did Emma – when we saw what was going on. The wraith was slowly moving closer to a girl. She just stood there, shaking heavily. Another girl stood behind her. She was the one who was screaming.

"Brittany! Don't just stand there! Run away!"

They were probably best friends, otherwise the screaming girl would already have ran away.

"Britt! I won't leave without you! I… I…"

The girl didn't know what to do.

"Just say 'I love you' before that thing does something to you!"

The other girl hesitated, but kept looking at the wraith.

"I love you, San."

Then the wraith was right in front of the girl's face and didn't wait a moment. It immediately started to suck the girl's soul out.

"No!"

Emma and I both yelled and we ran to them.

"Whoever you two are, do something! Do you know what that is?"

"A wraith. It's a soul sucker."

I said, but knew there was nothing to do to stop it.

"I'm sorry, but we can do nothing either."

"Yes we can."

Emma said and stepped in front of the girl whose soul was almost out of her body. This led to the girl falling on the ground, but she was still alive, and the wraith now focused on Emma. He held out his arms and tried to suck Emma's soul out.

"No!"

I yelled and tears sprang in my eyes. I looked around to find something that could frighten the wraith. My eye caught a fire extinguisher. I kept an eye on Emma while I ran to it. I saw it was hard for the wraith to suck her soul out, probably because she was such a strong person. I grabbed the fire extinguisher and ran back.

"Hey! Check this!"

I yelled and sprayed the wraith with whatever was in it. It somehow seemed to scare the wraith, so I kept spraying. For a second I looked at Emma, who was laying on the ground, but was slowly getting up. Then I looked at the other girls.

"Hey! If there are more of these things, get them and help me! It really works!"

They nodded and ran away. I knew they would come back. Yes, they were afraid of the wraith, but my daughter and I saved them, didn't we?

/

I was right. It was only a matter of time until they came back, with two other fire extinguishers. They took place next to me and nodded to each other and started to stray along.

"Thanks, guys. Spray as hard as you can, because, you know, your life depends on it."

I shortly looked back at where Emma had just been getting up, but I saw she wasn't there anymore. I looked around while I kept spraying.

"What's wrong?"

The girl with the dark hair asked.

"My daughter… Emma… She's gone…"

"No! I'm here!"

Emma came running to us with a fourth fire extinguisher. The four of us did our very best and eventually the wraith couldn't take it any longer and went away.

"Where's it going?"

The blonde girl asked.

"I don't know… But at least it's gone. I don't know about you guys, but I'm just happy we've still got our souls, you know."

I put the fire extinguisher down and saw a wallet laying opened on the flour. I grabbed it and saw a few pictures. One of the brunette girl and the blonde together, one of only the blonde girl when she was little, and to my surprise there was a picture of Mr. Gold with a woman who probably was his ex-wife in it. I frowned.

"Is this your wallet?"

I asked the blonde girl.

"Yes."

She said and took it from me.

"Who are the people on the pictures?"

I asked and tried my best to sound like I really didn't know.

"Me, and me and Santana…"

She wrapped her arm around the brunette and continued.

"… and my real parents."

My eyes widened. Mr. Gold had a daughter. I looked at Emma.

"What?"

She said.

"She's Mr. Gold's daughter."

I pointed at the blonde.

"Hey! Don't point at my girl!"

The brunette said and crossed her arms. I saw Emma's eyes widen too.

"You know him?"

The blonde girl asked, with hope in her eyes.

"Yes. Yes we do."

Emma said and smiled slightly.

"Well… How's he like?"

Emma tried to form words, but only stutters came out of her mouth.

"He's a very special man."

I said, so it wouldn't become an awkward moment.

"But eh… Where are we?"

Emma asked, to change the subject.

"In McKinley High School."

The blonde girl said. I tried my very best to hold my laugh.

"I think she didn't mean in what school we are in."

I said, as nicely as I could. I didn't want to be mean.

"Lima, Ohio."

The brunette said.

"If you don't know where you are… How did you come here? You just went to some random place or what?"

"Ohio?"

Emma said and looked at me.

"Then we're still in my world! Something really went wrong with the hat!"

"The hat? What the hell?"

The brunette said and frowned.

"It's complicated." 

I said.

"Let's just say we came here by accident." 

"Then, were are you from?"

I never knew such an easy question could be this difficult.

"Maine."

Emma answered for me.

"So if you guys are gonna make sure the school knows they're safe now, my mom and I can go home."

I looked at Emma with wide eyes. She said mom.

"Is your mom here too?"

The blonde girl asked. I smiled.

"I am the mom."

Of course the two girls were blown away. I knew they didn't believe it.

"No. No, this can't be true. You are the same age."

The brunette said. I bit my lip. Oh yeah, forgot about that.

"Maybe she gave birth was she was, like, one."

The blonde girl tried. The brunette smiled at her.

"Britt, I don't think that's possible."

"Look…" 

Emma started.

"…it's a long story and we don't have time to tell it. We just want to go home. You won't believe it anyway."

"Okay, whatever it is, maybe I won't believe it. But Brittany will. She pretty much believes everything said to her. Right, Britt?"

The brunette asked the blonde. She just nodded.

"Okay, I'm gonna tell some of the story, but not everything, and we will leave right after and most importantly, NO QUESTIONS. Understood?"

The two girls nodded. I looked at Emma. She didn't seem so sure about it.

"Like Emma just said, we are from Maine, from a place called Storybrooke. All of us civilians are actually fairytale characters. I'm Snow White, my husband is prince Charming, and-"

The brunette cut me off.

"You got to be kidding me! Have you lost your mind? Come Britt, let's not waste any more time here." 

The brunette tried to pull the blonde with her.

"But I believe her. Let her finish."

The blonde said and the brunette said.

"Fine."

"Anyway, Mr. Gold, you know, your father…" 

I looked at the blonde .

"…is actually Rumpelstiltskin. If you are really his daughter – which I believe is true – you're actually some kind of fairytale character too… Okay, that was it. Excuse us while we go. Emma?"

I looked next to me. She nodded.

"Wait! Can… can I come with you?" 

The blonde asked and I looked down. This was certainly not a great idea.

"Fine, but you have to find your way back by yourself. I mean, you can't stay in Storybrooke."

Emma said, to my surprise.

"Emma!" 

"What? I know how she's feeling. I've always wanted to know who my biological parents were, too."

"Hey guys, I'm coming too, you know, I'm not leaving Brittany with two strangers."

The brunette said.

"Of course. I think you're a great friend to her."

I said and smiled.

"Thanks. Thanks for saving our lives, too. Where did that wraith thing come from?"

"Does that matter?" 

Emma said and raised her eyebrows.

"C'mon guys, let's go home." 

**A/N: Don't cry, the story's not over. It's a short story, but still too long to post in one time. There are one or two other chapters coming. It depends on how long I want to make next chapter. Please, don't be shy and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

We were almost in Storybrooke. Just ten meters before we passed the town line, I let the cab stop.

"Why would you want me to stop here? It's like… in the middle of nowhere."

The driver said.

"That's right." 

I said and paid the driver. I got out of the cab and so did Emma. The two girls just frowned at me like I just asked them the hardest science question in the world.

"Girls, you need to get out."

I said, hoping for no questions.

"We're going to have to walk a long walk, don't we?"

The brunette asked and I laughed.

"Yeah, you may be right about that. Now, are you coming or…"

"We are coming."

The blonde one said got out of the car, and the brunette immediately followed, because she was holding her hand.

"Thank you!"

Emma called before she closed the door of the cab. It drove away.

"What now?"

The brunette asked.

"Well… let's walk."

Emma said.

"Wait."

I said. I was scared. Usually when someone crossed the town line, bad things happened. Now Emma and I came in Lima without having crossed it, so it isn't a miracle that nothing happened. But now we will have to cross it…

"Are you sure nothing bad will happen, Em?" 

Emma frowned.

"You don't think-"

I interrupted her.

"I do. I actually do."

"What are you talking about?""

The blonde asked.

"Yeah, she's right. You're acting really creepy."

The brunette said and I sighed.

"Nothing. Let's go."

I walked forwards, but stopped just before the town line.

"Just cross it."

Emma said. I kept staring at the board saying 'Storybrooke'.

"Cross what?"

The brunette asked. Then she looked at me.

"Where are you staring at?"

"At that board."

The blonde said and pointed at it.

"I don't get it, what's so special about it? What's going on?"

The brunette asked and crossed the town line.

"Look, there's really nothing's going on… Shall we?"

I looked at Emma. She probably thought the same. Things had changed. Strangers can go in and out the town now too… I closed my eyes and found the strength to cross the town line. Nothing happened. Then Emma and the blonde girl followed.

"See."

Emma said and raised a shoulder.

"Yeah yeah you were right, let's go."

/

"Finally."

The brunette said when buildings appeared.

"Now let's go to Britt's dad so she can meet him and we can leave again, cuz this place already creeps me out."

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to disappoint you…" 

"What the hell, I've come here to-"

"I know, I know, err… Santana, right?"

I said and Santana nodded.

"But we got family too. We wanna see how things have went when we were away and if they are doing fine."

"But that not- wait. Who's that?"

"Who?"

Santana pointed at Henry, who was running our way.

"Henry!"

Emma yelled and ran toward him. I followed.

"Henry! Hey!"

"Mom! Mary Margaret!" 

He yelled and when we were close we hugged him. The blonde girl, Brittany, and the brunette, Santana, came slowly closer to us.

"Who are they?"

Henry asked and let of us.

"Two girls we met along the way. One of them is Mr. Gold's daughter, the other one's her friend."

"What? Where have you been, then? Haven't you been to the Enchanted Forest?" 

"No, we haven't… but how did you know we were back?"

Emma asked and suddenly Henry looked dead serious.

"Henry?" 

"It's… it's the town line…"

"Seriously, what is up with that line?"

Santana said and looked at Brittany.

"Britt, I don't like it here. We better go with your dad ourselves and then get the hell outta here."

Brittany grabbed her hand and they walked further.

"No! Stop! You can't!"

Henry screamed and the two of them stood still and turned around.

"Henry? What's going on?"

I asked, worrying.

"I knew when you crossed the town line, because… everybody lost their memories again. No one can remember who they are, well, except my mom, but-"

"What? But she is your mom."

Brittany said and pointed at Emma.

"Britt, I think they're lesbians." 

Santana said and shrugged.

"No! It's… complicated."

Emma said. I turned to Henry.

"Everybody?"

He nodded.

"What can we do about it?"

"I don't know… That's why I came here. Everybody is confused… It's just a mess."

I thought deeply.

"This happened when we crossed the line… but what if we cross back? What if I cross back? I mean, I'm the only one who isn't from this world."

"No! You can't do that! Something will happen to you!"

Henry said. I sighed.

"I can't let the whole town suffer because of this… because of me…"

Emma looked at me.

"No, it's not your fault and you're not doing it. I'd rather ask Regina for help."

"You got to be kidding me."

I crossed my arms.

"No! No, that's a good idea! She can help! She isn't as bad as you think!"

Henry said and I frowned.

"Yes she is, and you were the one who wanted to convince everybody she really was that bad, remember? She also casted a curse on our people. God knows what else she's got in mind."

"At least we can ask. We can try. You shouldn't let your people down. If you're gonna sacrifice yourself, they maybe won't have a leader, a queen, anymore. And I don't think it will get better if that happens, do you?"

Emma crossed her arms.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, fine, you win. Let's go, we're wasting our time."

"Finally."

Santana said and together we walked our way to Regina's.

/

"Regina! Regina, please open the door!"

Emma yelled and knocked at the door.

"Emma, screaming won't help. She might think we're here to-"

I started, but Regina already opened the door.

"What?!"

"Hey Regina, we-"

Regina cut me off.

"Who are they?"

She pointed at Santana and Brittany.

"They're just here to find someone. They don't got bad intentions. We are here to ask you if-"

She cut me off again.

"No, I'm not doing anything for you. I don't owe you. Go away."

She wanted to close the door, but Emma stopped it from happening.

"Actually, you do owe us. Just hear out what Mary Margaret has to say."

"It looks like the same curse you caused, caught all the civilians again. Well, except us then… But-"

Regina was so nice to interrupt me again.

"Well, I haven't broke that one, so why would I be able to break it now?"

"Mom? Please try… try to make a potion or something… Do it for me. Please?"

Henry asked, very smartly. Everybody knew she only cared about him.

"You know what? Fine. I'll try to make a potion. And then? Give it to every single person in this town? How about, that's not possible?"

"Regina. Please let us in before we're going to discuss this further."

Emma said.

"Discuss? Well, maybe, I don't have time to discuss. I got other things to do."

"Like what?"

"Don't talk to me like that. I'm your madam mayor. And by the way, it's none of your concern. You're allowed to come in, but, I'm only doing this for Henry."

"Of course."

While the five of them kept talking and walked into Regina's house, I decided to turn around and go the other way, but then Regina called after me

"You don't wanna come in?"

"No, I… I'm gonna check… err… the people… how bad things are…you know… how they're doing…"

"Fine then. Have fun."

Regina said and closed the door. That was a close one. Now it was time to run.

/

Meanwhile, at Regina's…

"So, what exactly do you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to help us. Don't do it for the people, for us or even for Henry… but, you know, do it for yourself, because you got a big fat bad reputation here now."

Regina raided her eyebrows.

"Who says that's true and who says I want to get lost of it?" 

"Of course it's true, and if you want to get lost of it or not… that's up to you. But people will blame you when something happens in this town, Regina."

Emma said.

"Like I care."

Regina said and sighed.

"I don't want to interrupt your oh-so useful conversation-"

Regina cut Santana off.

"Then don't."

Santana crossed her arms.

"I just noticed that the woman with the black, short hair and skin as white as milk is gone, but since you don't care-"

Emma cut Santana off.

"No… no, where is she? When did she leave? How couldn't I have noticed?"

"Calm your tits down. She said she was going to check the civilians."

"Omg, how could you have let that happen! We have to find her, now!"

"What's going on?"

Brittany asked.

"She's going back to the town line." 

Henry said.

"Seriously, is that line cursed or something? What the hell?"

Santana yelled and let herself fall on the couch.

"Yeah, it kind of is. Let's go, we gotta save my… mom."

Emma said and went towards the door. Everyone but Regina followed.

"Regina?"

"Yeah what? Just go. I'm not coming. I am not the savior."

Emma sighed.

"Neither are these two girls here, but they are coming along too."

"That's only because we don't have anywhere else to go."

Santana said, causing Emma to scowl at her.

"See, they don't want to save people. If you stay here, girls, you can ask me whatever you want to know about Storybrooke."

"Please Regina, don't do this." 

Regina shrugged.

"Thank you for your offer, but we'll go with her. We know where to find you if we need you."

Brittany said and nodded.

"What are you doing? This was our shot to escape and meet your dad!" 

Santana whispered to Brittany.

"Oh."

"Bye Regina. I hope you'll have fun on your own."

Emma said and left, together with the rest.

/

There I stood. In front of the town line. This could save the whole town. It could also do nothing good. The chance something would happen to me was big. But, it was a risk I was willing to take. Just before I wanted to cross the line, I heard people coming my way, calling my name. I turned around and saw it were my daughter, grandson and the two girls. I turned back, closed my eyes, wished for luck and crossed the line. Then everything around me faded away and I slowly fell down onto the ground. All I saw was black. Only black.

/

"Snow! Snow, wake up!"

"Snow, you were right! You saved your people! Please wake up!"

I heard people say things like that for five minutes now. I opened my eyes.

"Thank god, you're alive."

A man I didn't know said.

"I'm sorry for doubting you, I shouldn't have."

A blonde woman I also didn't know said.

"You lied to me. You said you were going to check your people. How could you? I thought you were on the 'good'-side."

A woman with dark hair said. I didn't know her either.

"Regina."

The blonde woman said, scowling at her.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but what happened, why am I in a hospital and who's Snow?"

I said and frowned. Then they all gave each other looks.

"It's okay, you don't remember… Don't worry, it's gonna be fine."

The man said.

"I don't remember? I don't remember what? I wanna know! I wanna know why I'm here! I wanna leave!"

I said and sat straight up.

"Please, lay down and stay calm. I know it's hard, but… We'll figure it out. I will find you."

The man said and I laid back, but frowned even deeper.

"Find me? I'm right here!"

I said, deeply wanting to know what was going on.

"Wait a second. Where are Santana and Brittany?"

The blonde woman asked and looked around her.

"The two teenage girls you brought along? I took them to Gold. I still don't have a clue why they could want to meet him, but-"

The blonde woman interrupted the one with dark hair.

"Gold is Brittany –the blonde one-`s dad. Believe it or not, Gold has a daughter."

"Well, to be honest, I didn't see that coming. If you'd said he created a magical – I don't know – cupboard or something I would have believed it immediately, but this just… wow…"

The man said and kept looking at me. It was working on my nerves.

"Wait. Magic? And hey, stop staring at me! It's insane! Creep."

The man laughed and looked away.

"How can we get her memories back?"

The blonde woman asked.

"Well, it's a curse. And as always, a curse can be broken by-"

The man cut the woman with the dark hair off."

"True love's kiss."

"And there's only one who can do that."

The blonde woman said and that creepy man smiled.

"Me."

He said and came closer to me.

"What? No, go away! I don't know you! Don't touch me!"

I said and widened my eyes. He ignored me and kept getting closer. What did I have to do? I felt like I was stuck between two options. One, being the obvious, but rude one: slap him and tell him to go away and never show up again. And two, being: just going to with it and just kissing him… Not that he wasn't handsome, but I just didn't want to kiss someone randomly, but the first option wasn't me either, so I thought really hard and found myself a third option.

"Wait!"

The man stopped moving closer.

"I owe an explanation before you… do whatever you think you need to do!"

The man smiled slightly and started speaking.

"You don't remember any of us, but we're actually your friends and family-"

The woman with the dark hair interrupted him.

"I'm not."

He smiled again.

"Anyway, we want you to get your memories back, so you can live happily further."

"What… what if I don't want my memories back? Because I can't tell if you speak the truth…"

"Then… that's your choice, but you'll have – sorry that I say it – nothing to live for. You can make new friends, of course, but you'll always keep wondering if you've made the right decision. You'll ask yourself: why again did I say no? Because there are moments when you need family and if you don't have any-"

He got cut off by my lips. I had to do this. I didn't only needed to do it for them, but I felt like I mostly did it for myself. One can't live without memories.

**A/N: Okay, so, that was it. No more chapters to come. I loved writing this story and I even have started writing a second OUAT story. Sorry if I have disappointed you at the end, but, you know, we all know how it would have gone. It would really mean a lot if you reviewed **


End file.
